DC voltage converters having a plurality of outputs are also referred to as multichannel DC voltage converters.
DC voltage converters of this type convert a DC voltage that is applied on the input side into a plurality of output DC voltages which are usually different.
DC voltage converters are used, for example, in integrated circuits in order to provide a plurality of different supply voltages for function blocks of the integrated circuit. In this case, it is particularly important for the output DC voltages to each have a constant value. In particular, load changes at the outputs should not result in excessive voltage increases and/or in voltage dips.
The problem with known step-up converters having a plurality of outputs is that there may be undesirable crossover influence (also referred to as crosstalk) between the various outputs. It is furthermore desirable to provide the step-up converter in such a manner that it has a relatively high degree of efficiency but, at the same time, to ensure the described load-independent constancy of the output voltages.